Angel In Blue
by Who Has Yet to Live
Summary: Tou is a traveling stripper who starts working a bar Seiji is fond of. They meet due to a friend and are fast friends... but someone wants more.


Angel In Blue  
  
By Who Has Yet To Live  
  
Notes: As depressing as it is, Seiji and Touma don't belong to me. So rub it in why don't ya! Mary is an OC but she's not really all-important so don't get your panties in a twist about her just ignore her if you will. She, however, does belong to me. Great, I can't have the cuties but I get stuck with the strip bar owner. Joy.not. This is an AU with OCCness. Slight mention of rape and sex. Okay so a strip bars aren't 'slight' so sue me. (Don't take that literally) Its PG-13 so don't have a cow. Reviews are welcomed!!  
  
--  
  
Seiji Date slid into a seat at the far end of the crowd bar.  
  
Well, technically it was more of a strip bar but a bar was a bar to the blond. More or so, it was a gay strip bar.  
  
Just behind the blond teen was several young attractive males dancing around exotically on a fogged stage and accepting the money that horny men were placing in their cloths. Or the lack of them.  
  
It was dim in the bar with lots of spinning lights of all colors that would give the male dancers an ever more of an eye candy look. Even the bartender, who happened to be female, was in an outfit not unlike that of the dancers on stage.  
  
She seemed nice enough with candy pink hair and soft but worn blue eyes. She was surrounded by alcohol of all kinds that the males around her would buy.  
  
Sometimes they'd drink the sweet strong liquid other times they would pour it over the dancers, not that they minded much. But it did make them a bit sticky.  
  
Then again, that's most likely why they do such a thing.  
  
This bar was known for its modesty so the drowning of the dancers didn't happen all that often.  
  
The female bartender strolled over to Seiji with a sexual smile on her painted lips. She made sure that her hips swung like normal as she leaned an arm on the counter in front of him.  
  
"Allo there, Seiji-san! Good ta see a familiar face in the crowd." Seiji graced her with a small smile before he leaned into the counter to have another talk with the older girl.  
  
Mary was her name and she was the manager of this bar. She had seen Seiji fall upon her strip club a few months ago. He'd been coming here ever since so Mary had gotten to know him very personally.  
  
That was odd on it's own.  
  
Mary had a strict line between her customers. It was all business. Seiji was an exception.  
  
"Yeah," Seiji turned his head slightly to take a glance over at a blue haired dancer, "what's with the new guy?" Seiji's eyes locked on the boy.  
  
He was tall, maybe just under Seiji's height, with wild blue hair and matching blue eyes. He had tanned skin making him look very foreign. Mary noticed the look of lust she normally saw on her customers but there was something more to it then that as she could tell from the softening of Seiji's violet eyes.  
  
"Touma. Aye, came into ta the bar two days ago. Wanted a job as a table dancer so who am I ta say no to a cute face? Pretta' good, ne? Betta make sure they don't eat 'em."  
  
A man from the crowd held up a bottle of sweet tasting liquor. He glanced at Mary before shouting, "Drown the Dancers." The crowd of men quickly grabbed the nearest drink and crowded around the stage as the dancers neared the edge.  
  
Touma and five other dancers bent down low enough for the males to pour the drinks on them and stick money along the lines of clothing.  
  
Touma threw his head back as one of the males poured his glass of iced wine over his crotch. He bucked into the coldness.  
  
Money was quickly shoved at him with whistles and plenty of howls. Seiji's eyes darted at them in protectiveness at their hand roaming over Touma's lithe body.  
  
Why was be being protective? It didn't make sense. He didn't even know the blue haired dancer but he felt that no one but him should ever touch the boy.  
  
Where did this all come from? Seiji wanted nothing more then to kill those men.  
  
Mary's happy squeak is what shook him from his thoughts. His expression turned on him as it had protruded every thought that had crossed his mind in a nutshell so now Mary knew.  
  
With in a few moments, Mary had called Touma over to the bar. The dancer quickly complied as he ran back into the dressing room to change.  
  
Seiji's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing," he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Mary smiled but didn't answer as she tended to her other customers completely ignoring the blond.  
  
Touma, who was now in decent clothing, walked over the bar with a smug smile from the money he had just collected. The blue haired teen slipped into the chair next to Seiji complete obvious to the blonde's blush.  
  
Mary smiled that the boys with a wicked mischief add to it. "Touma Hashiba, meet Seiji Date."  
  
Seiji gave Mary a homicidal look as he turned to look eye to eye with the blue haired boy. "Pleasure, Hashiba-kun." Touma smiled brightly and Seiji was sure that he was going to die from the way his smile seemed to lighten up his eye almost like stars.  
  
"Hashiba is too strict. Touma is fine." Seiji nodded as he shook Touma's hand tenderly.  
  
If only they knew that this was not going to be just a brief meeting or the beginning.  
  
--  
  
Seiji once again found himself sitting at a table for two way in the back of the strip bar waiting for Touma to exit the stage. The blue haired dancer and him had been meeting at this table every day for nearly two months. Yet, after all that time, Touma never talked about himself or his life.  
  
He seemed to be content to listen to Seiji talk.  
  
When Seiji had questioned him about it, Touma replied that he liked Seiji's voice.  
  
Tonight, the taller man was determined to talk about Touma Hashiba and only Touma Hashiba.  
  
His eyes lifted to meet blue as the dancer slipped gracefully into the seat across from him. "Whatcha up ta today? Ya're a little later then normal when coming in."  
  
Seiji gave the other male his infamous 'I'm not telling' smirk that made the girls swoon. "How did you get into table dancing?" Touma's expression fell for a moment before he started to tap his nails on the table that was separating them.  
  
"Talent, I guess. So did you get around to talking with your grandfather about the dojo?"  
  
Seiji shrugged before shifting in his seat so that he was leaning on the table and starring at the other male. "You know my family. What about you, do you have a grandfather?"  
  
Realization dawned on Touma at what was going on. He gave other only a wider smile full of mystery.  
  
"Ya really wanna know dun't ya?"  
  
Seiji nodded silently while never taking his eyes from Touma's. The shorter man grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him to stand up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Touma didn't answer as he pulled Seiji through a curtain into the dressing room for the dancers. They walked through the hall lined with door. They had a plate on them that stated whom the dressing room was for.  
  
Seiji eyed all the doors as he pasted them. Touma noticed this. "Mary really takes care of 'er boys."  
  
They flashed a smile at each other before Touma pushed open a door and both of them tumbled in to the room. Seiji sat down at one of chairs near the mirror that was surrounded by make-up. Touma took the one in front of him.  
  
Both teens stayed in silence for a few minutes before Touma started. "I've been dancin' fa ages. My parents were too busy with their work ta even care 'bout me so they didn't even notice when I started ta leave durin' the night ta go ta clubs. At first I danced just fa the heck of it. Nothin' sexual at all. No 'ttachment. No emotion. That's when I found out 'bout sex from a man from the bar that I had started ta work fa. He told me that I was a real beaut' and could easily make big bucks ta be a prostitute. I thought I was a great way ta make some cash to get out of that town so he 'aught me some tricks. I sold my bod' fa money. Let's just say, I really gotta 'round. The only problem was that it became so normal fa me ta let 'thers take me that it was a habit. I have been tryin' ta break it, just in case ya're wonderin', so ya dun't have ta worry 'bout me sleepin' 'round," Touma stopped to glance at Seiji since he had been affording eye contact, "I dun't even know how many times I'd been used like that. But ya know that guy I talked 'bout, the one that 'aught me. Sure he 'aught me. He 'aught me hell. The guy used me fa at least two years, raping me over and over 'gain. I didn't wanna do it, not like that anyway. When I made 'nough money, I ran from him. God, I dun't know how many after that had also done the say thing. So I started ta work in bars again as a dancer. No one could know that I had been raped so they wouldn't draw back when they touched me. They wouldn't care ta ask about me or what I'd been through. That I was tainted and unlovable."  
  
Seiji stared Touma for a moment before pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Touma welcomed the embrace as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders.  
  
He had been on verge of tears as he stopped talking.  
  
It had been the first time he had every told any one about this. No one else had cared enough about Touma himself as a person to ask, it was only his body that they wanted.  
  
Seiji rocked the blue haired boy back and forth in his chair as he buried his head in his mane.  
  
"I think I love you, Touma Hashiba," Seiji whispered into blue hair. Touma quickly pushed the blond away from him.  
  
"Baby, don't even bother to try."  
  
Seiji's body froze like ice at the cold words. It chilled him to an unbearable degree to think that the dancer had rejected him. Seiji stared as Touma stood up and left the room leaving Seiji to himself. What had gone wrong?  
  
--  
  
Touma stood at the bar as he gave Mary a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his last paycheck. The pink haired women hugged Touma with all her might as she dabbed the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm going ta miss ya, Hashiba. Make sure to stop buy every now and then if ya get the chance."  
  
The blue haired teen nodded his head still bowed to the ground. "Um, Mary, ya owe me 'nother loan dun't ya?"  
  
Mary thought for a moment then she remembered the help Touma had given her. He had made sure to pay a part of the mortgage with his extra money and did clean up after the bar closed. It seemed that Touma made sure that she would be in dept to him.  
  
The manager nodded.  
  
Touma handed the girl a white envelope with the name 'Seiji Date' in blue written on it. "Give this ta Seiji fa me?" Mary glanced down at the paper in her hand.  
  
"Maybe ya s--," she was going to suggest that it better for him to give it to the other man but as she looked up, Touma was gone.  
  
Mary gave a smile into the empty ness. "Sure thing, Hashiba."  
  
--  
  
Seiji looked down at the letter in his shaking hand. Mary stood in front of the man as he stared at it. "Touma left it for ya just before he left," she explained to him.  
  
The blond tore into the paper as he lifted up a sheet with Touma's handwriting. Mary taking this has her cue, made a quick exit so that Seiji could be alone.  
  
// Dear Seiji,  
  
I never have dreams so they can never come true. That's how it worked with me before I met you. I didn't need love or anyone to hold me. I was a bird that's only cage was its job for a few breadcrumbs. But I can't have you because that would be my dream. To spend the rest of my life in your save warm arms. Because then I'd have a dream to always be with you. Maybe we'll meet again, in a different universe where we are meant to be together. Maybe there we don't have to part and have a special bond. I'll love you then like now.  
  
Touma Hashiba//  
  
Seiji folded the letter as he slipped it into his pocket. He stood and walked from the bar, only stopping to give his last nod to Mary.  
  
I will find you in that other universe and I swear we will never be apart. I'll never let you out of my site my fade away angel.  
  
** And the bees they had stung her  
  
The birds they had flown  
  
There were guys she could number  
  
But none had she known  
  
And she never had dreams  
  
So they never came true  
  
Oh my fade away angel  
  
Angel in blue**  
  
--Angel In Blue-J. Geil Band  
  
-- Please, please, please review! I know that it sucked because it was too short but I need to know if it's worth making another TouxSeiji fic or if I should give up before I disgrace the couple.  
  
Challenge: You must write a fic that is ToumaxSeiji/RowenxSage or a DaisxSeiji. It doesn't have to have sex just if you'd like, then be my guest. It's a blanket fic. Ya know the kind, they get stuck somewhere cold with only one blanket or no blanket at all and have to survive the cold together. Ya get the picture. It must include a pink leather clothed Dais and a fuzzy purple something. (I just wanna see how many nut cases I can get to take the challenge plus we need more yaoi fics) (btw I'll be writing one as well so I can prove that I've really gone off my rocker) 


End file.
